Catheter associated urinary tract infections (CAUTIs) are often encountered with subsequent antibiotic administration contributing to buildup of bacterial resistance. Leaving behind customary methods including release of silver and antimicrobials, PEG LLC will develop a new approach whereby catheters are overcoated with a thin film that kills bacteria on contact but is compatible with human cells. The promise of this new overcoat method is not based on any single characteristic but on an unprecedented combination of features. These include an intelligent choice for an economical catheter overcoat that is cytocompatible, antimicrobial, and has a mechanical property match. Proposed R&D is based on a promising paradigm-breaking compositional approach coupled with in vitro tests designed to assess feasibility for catheter applications. The proposed bottoms up materials engineering fills a strong need in the face of top down requirements to achieve such unprecedented capability economically. Indeed, PEG- LLC overcoated catheters promise a major impact not only on improving patient outcomes but in providing an economic benefit in reducing the rapidly rising cost of medical care. Key Words: catheters; overcoat; cell compatibility; antimicrobial;